


Coffee

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, flirty females
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 12





	Coffee

"Mommy? Can we take auntie Carol to Starbucks? We can try the new iced coffee." Pleaded Monica. "Pretty please mommy?"  
Maria looked at Monica and smiled. "Of course. But don't you think we should ask auntie Carol first?". Monica loved the java chip. And Maria didn't mind letting Monica have a small coffee once in a while. She was a young coffee drinker herself, and she was fine. "So what do you say Carol? Do you want to go to Starbucks?" Maria flirted with her subtly.  
"Well if you guys are paying I am drinking!" Exclaimed Carol. "Come on Moni. I'll race you!!"   
"Fine by me auntie Carol. But don't let me win like last time. Okay?" Monica chirped.  
"You got it. Ready? Set. Go!!" Shouted Carol.


End file.
